User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight
Forbidden Tablets is finally here! Now it is time to blow away all of your gems and farm for the best Elgifs available! In all seriousness, this is one of the best events that you can't afford to miss. Drop rates for the best Elgifs are things that are hard to come across in the Lv7 dungeon. Quite a number of people messaged me how to go about with this dungeon and there are lots of people around the wiki comments, forums, and discussions asking for team compositions. So, to reduce all of that stress, I decided to make a guide. An F2P squad is also available! Take a look at that too! Important Notes The first two stages are just preparation stages. Use these to fill your BB gauges and your OD gauge to prepare for the final wave. You can also encounter and capture Almighty Imp Arton, Void Tablet Emgif, and Burst Emperor in the second wave. Now, for the final wave, there are one of four bosses you can encounter: Imbued Tablet Elgif, Effulgent Dusk Grahdens, Blazing Dawn Owen, and Legendary Thief Zelnite. Imbued Tablet Elgif *Susceptible to poison, injury, and weakness *35% base + 66% buffed BC resistance *25% base + 80% buffed HC resistance *50% critical chance resistance *100% critical resistance (Means no extra damage from crit) *100% elemental weakness resistance subtractively (e.g. Kira LS 125% -> 25%) *40% buffed Spark resistance *Recovers 40,000 ~ 50,000 HP per turn *''Siren's Tablet'' - 4 combo Light attack on all foes *''Genocide Tablet'' - 4 combo Light attack on all foes *If inflicted with a status ailment *''-Insert Status- Resistance'' - Recovers 150,000 HP *Every 3 turns **''Legendary Guardian'' - Additional attack at turn's end & reflects 20% of damage taken for 1 turn. Damage reflected can't kill units (additional attack will kill any unhealed units) *''The Abyss'' - 6 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on all foes *Every 5 turns **''Last High Caution'' - Boosts Atk by 100% & quadruples normal hit count for 1 turn The Elgif isn’t all too hard in actuality. Pay attention to when the Elgif uses reflect, which I suggest guarding the entire squad or attack with everyone and use a Burst Heal after reflect takes effect. HoT is not necessarily required, but more used as a backup in case your squad fails to kill the Elgif fast enough. If anything, Selena is the best choice for this. Avoid activating OD during the first two turns as the Elgif will remove all buffs. Effulgent Dusk Grahdens Either try and kill him in three turns or pay attention to his massive AoE attacks. Grah will remain idle for the first two turns of the battle and then use a massive AoE that will heal himself by a large amount. At around 30% HP, Grahdens will remain idle for one turn. The next turn, he’ll use Apocalypse Zero, which is a massive fixed percentage-based attack. You might need elemental null for this battle, especially for Light and Dark units since Grah has the ability to add Light and Dark elements to attacks. Kulyuk and Magress leads are great to remedy this. Blazing Dawn Owen Owen has the tendency to spam AoEs in a single turn, similar to the Elgif. Things can get rather tricky if not careful. Around 25%, Owen will buff-wipe the entire squad and nuke, leaving all units at 1 HP. Simply heal to full with your burst healer to get back on track. At times, Owen will buff himself with a heal damage recovery buff, which allows him to recover a good portion of the damage he received. Unless you have high amounts of BB utility, try not to go all-out during this phase. Additionally, Owen may inflict DoT to your squad. Use an HoT buffer to counter this. Selena would be the best candidate for this. Most importantly, avoid using items unless you’re coming up with a strategy. Owen will buff-wipe the squad if he sees that you’re using items. That said, if you’re using items, guard with all units and spam SBBs the next turn. Legendary Thief Zelnite Zelnite has the ability to cast Barrier buffs on himself, requiring an amount of damage for it to break. He also has the ability to drastically reduce BC drop rate, making BB utility like BB-Spark fill and BB damage recovery necessary buffs to take along. Be careful of his normal attacks as Zelnite can buff himself with a normal attack buff, granting higher hit-counts and in the latter, more damage. Squad Spotlight Squad 1: Linathan Clear By taking Kulyuk along, I didn’t have to worry about elemental damage at all, which made it much easier for whenever I encountered Grahdens. Eze offered the BB-Spark fill buff and the Spark boost to make BB and damage utility a much easier task to handle. Magress was used as my mitigator. He’s replaceable with Krantz once his Omni Evolution comes to Global. In actuality, you can replace Magress with any mitigator of your choice if your Magress isn’t fully raised. Selena was the HoT buffer for when my squad gets debuffed with DoT by the Elgif or Owen. In actuality, there wasn’t much of a use for Allanon. He was mainly there for the healing and his elemental buffs didn’t do much since the bosses are mostly resisted. There are much better options to fill in his spot. Silas was mainly for the BB Atk buff, considering he carries the best BB Atk buff in the game currently. Not so much on the crit side of things since they’re resisted. Squad 2: F2P To make things a heck of a ton easier, use all Six Heroes! This squad assumes that Magress is using 2-turn mitigation and Atro has the HP restoration SP skill unlocked. That’s the bare minimum of what the F2P squad should carry. If Kulyuk friends are available, you can use Eze as the lead and take out Lance. Conclusion How is everyone doing with the new Lv10 Elgif dungeon? Got anything good yet? Leave a comment below! Need specifics on what the bosses do? Check out the official page! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts